Perks
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: "Marry me?" "Okay."


**Early holiday present for you wonderful readers.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marry me?" The question was whispered in the early hours of the morning. The sun was just a glint on the horizon.

"Okay." Was the mumbled reply as the body of the responder shifted closer to their lover's heated body.

"Today. I don't want to wait." The voice was a little louder this time.

"What about our family?"

"Just you and me. We can go get it done then come back here and sleep until we need to leave for the party."

Feeling more awake now sleepy green eyes looked at their lover. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes, I am." Was the fierce determined answer. "I know we already talked about spending our lives together without getting married, but I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours."

"Well then I guess we should get out of bed and get dressed." Came the cheeky reply. "Where will we be going?"

"Don't worry about that. I have it covered."

(*v*)

"Do you Jethro Gibbs take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, care for him, and forsake all others until death do you part?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony. "I do."

"And do you Anthony DiNozzo take Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, care for him, and forsake all others until death do you part?"

Tony gave Jethro the DiNozzo smile. "I do."

"Then I and the state of Maryland now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other."

Tony and Jethro met each other halfway and sealed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. They kept it tamed given to their present company. They pulled apart when the judge cleared his throat. The two signed the paperwork then slipped on the white gold rings Gibbs pulled out of his pocket. Tony couldn't help but kiss the man again.

An hour later they were back home and in bed. Tony was pressed tightly against Jethro side. He laid there looking at the matching bands on their left hand. The happiness he was feeling was making him giddy. He never thought that he and Jethro would be married. Jethro had been right about their talk. They did decide to live together, Tony's name was added to the deed, and with that decision came the one to avoid the whole marriage idea. After all Jethro had been married four times and Tony had been left at the alter. They didn't see the need for a piece paper to prove their love for each other.

"You know Abby is going to kill us." Tony spoke to break the silence.

"She'll get over it and plan some kind of belated reception. My guess is she'll use the New Year's party for that."

"I can see that." Tony agreed with a smile. He raised his head to look at the clock, then he groaned. "We need to get up again. We promised Ducky we'll be over for brunch."

"We can be a little late."

"No, we can't. We promised Ducky to help decorate for the party afterward."

"So we skip brunch and go set up later." Jethro tried to reason.

Tony thought about it for a minute then picked up his phone. He sent Abby a text telling her that he and Jethro had decided to spend the morning together. He placed the phone on the bedside table before rolling back over to his husband's side.

"There all set." Tony smiled.

"Good. Now let's start the honeymoon."

Jethro rolled them until he was laying on his husband. He attacked Tony's mouth the same moment his hands caressed the younger man's body. Tony kissed and touched him with equal passion. Their moans mingled as their bodies rocked into one another. Neither made a move for any preparation because at the moment there was no top and bottom, just Tony and Jethro Gibbs.

They prolonged as long as they could making it last an hour. Their desire overwhelmed them so much that it caused them to pass out afterwards.

(*v*)

The newly married couple walked hand in hand into the house where all their friends were gathered. Neither could figure out who was more nervous. Tony was nervous about everyone's reaction to the nuptial news. Jethro was nervous about Abby and Ducky's reaction to not being invited to the courthouse. After steeling their nerves and giving each other one last kiss they walked into the main room.

Everyone stopped talking to look at them. Tony squeezed Jethro's hand when the older man's body went tense. Jethro squeezed back then walked them to where their friends were standing. Abby had given them both a hug, Ducky and Palmer shook their free hand. They nodded to Vance and Jackie who were standing with them.

"You two are late and didn't even show up to help decorate." Abby glared at them.

"We're sorry, Abs." Tony replied. "Jethro and I had something to do this morning. When we got back home we went back to bed. We honestly didn't mean to oversleep."

"What did you do because your text was at eight?"

"Tony and I went and got married." Jethro answered. He had a smile on his face.

"What?!" The group yelled.

"We're married." Tony spoke slowly.

"But you didn't invite us." Abby pouted.

"I wanted it to be just us, the two of us." Jethro said not feeling guilty.

"But...but..." Abby stammered.

"Abagail, it was their choice, dear." Ducky said soothingly. "You know Jethro is a private man."

"I don't like it." She pouted again and crossed her arms.

"You get to plan the belated reception for us." Tony offered to try and smooth things out. He knew Jethro still hated Abby's spoilt behavior. After all the man was glaring at the woman right now and his jaw was clenched to prevent himself from saying something to her.

"Okay, fine." Abby said in a defeated tone. She of course had seen the look Gibbs gave her. She knew he hadn't forgiven her yet.

"So, Director," Tony turned towards the man. "Where are Jared and Kayla?"

"They are with their grandparents. Jackie and I didn't think it was wise to bring them to a party of overworked people who will be drinking." Leon explained.

"Good idea. Balboa is a streaker when he gets drunk." Tony laughed.

"Hey!" Balboa yelled. "I am not."

"You are." Tony countered grinning. "You ran around my apartment the night we had a poker game."

"I...I don't remember that." Balboa glared.

"I do." Picci smiled.

"So do I." Jimmy responded.

"I hate you three." Balboa spoke before walking away.

"When should we tell him the truth?"

"Jimmy, telling him it was a dare will get us shot." Tony replied, Picci nodded.

"Do you have poker games often?" Vance asked looking amused.

"Once a month on the second Saturday." Tony answered. "On the last Saturday we have movie marathons and trivia games."

"How did I not know this?" Vance asked.

"Well we didn't think you wanted to spend your weekends with agents. That and not many people knew. Gibbs didn't know until after the plague incident."

"Only because I was checking up on you and found you playing poker."

"Then you yelled, cutting the game short."

"You needed to rest."

"Yes I know."

"How is it you two waited so long?" Jackie asked.

"Work came first." They answered together.

"Well then let me be the first to say this," Ducky spoke raising his glass. "Congratulations Anthony and Jethro. May your marriage bring you many years of happiness."

"To Tony and Gibbs." The party guests echoed around the room saluting the newly married couple.

(*v*)

Jethro and Tony sighed happily as they laid down on their bed. Ducky hadn't allowed them to leave until the last guest left. They were then forced to help clean up because they didn't help decorate. Neither one complained about it.

"So glad to be back home." Tony groaned as he shifted to get comfortable.

"As am I." Jethro agreed pulling his husband into his arms. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Jet."

"Next year it will be just the two of us."

Tony chuckled. "The perks of having your anniversary on Christmas. I love your ideas."

"Then you'll love this one. Two weeks cruising the Caribbean."

Tony raised up. "When?"

"We board the ship in two days. Originally it was suppose to be a week long cruise, but Leon gave us another week as a wedding gift."

"I love you." Tony kissed Jethro enthusiastically.

Jethro laughed into the kiss. He pulled away from his husband. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Merry Christmas, Jethro. Now love me."

"With pleasure." Jethro growled as he turned them over.

The older man was so happy that Tony had accepted his proposal. Next year he and Tony were going to celebrate the holiday and their anniversary alone and in a different country. It was definitely a perk they were going to use often.

~Fin~


End file.
